Tantegel
Tantegel (ラダトーム, radatōmu, Ladutorm) is a castle and accompanying town which serve as the capital of Alefgard. It is featured in the first three Dragon Quest games: Dragon Quest, Dragon Quest II, and Dragon Quest III, as part of the Erdrick trilogy. Tantegel is the starting and central location in the original Dragon Quest and is the only location in Alefgard which has a castle and a reigning king. In the original Famicom release of Dragon Quest, the town surrounding the Ladutorm Castle (ラダトーム城, radatōmu shiro) is called the same name as the castle, Ladutorm Town (ラダトームの町, radatōmu no machi). When the game was localized and released overseas it was decided to give the castle and town different names (Tantegel and Brecconary respectively). In all other English version releases both town and castle are referred to as Tantegel, and combined into one icon on the world map. Synopsis Dragon Quest In the original Dragon Quest, Tantegel is a location of central importance for many reasons. * It is the starting location for the hero of the game. * It is the only location where the player can save the game. * It is the only castle in Alefgard that has a reigning king. * It is the largest city (castle and town combined) in the game. * It contains one of the essential items to complete the game (Sunstone). Dragon Quest II In Dragon Quest II, Tantegel is much less important. The king is hiding out of fear of Hargon and no major items/information are located there. But made more important in the iOS remake where the king has the Soul Sigil when using the Golden key to access his room and talking to him. Dragon Quest III Tantegel is the location of central importance in the 'dark world' of Alefgard in Dragon Quest III. It contains the essential Sunstone item in this game as well. It also serves as the location the heroes return to after completing the game, similar to Dragon Quest. Dragon Quest XI 3DS and Switch The Luminary can visit Tantegel during the era of the first game through the Echo Chamber. Here he will find that king Lorik has fallen mute, and needs some spectrum nectar to speak again. This nectar is given tot he Luminary upon entering Tickington after completing a few echo chamber quests. The monarch rewards his saviors with a Pallium Regale, and a ballad is sung in their honor. Dragon Quest Builders In this game, Tantegel has two areas that can be reached by using teleportals: Tantegel Moor and Charlock Castle. The boss of the fourth and final chapter is the Dragonlord. Tentagel in this game starts out as a land of ash and death where Rubiss's power doesn't hardly reach, but eventually you get access to Holy Water to fix the land. Weapon/Armor shop Item shop In the NES version, the item shop is referred to as a tools shop. Inn Location attributes Gallery castleGBC.gif|Tantegel Castle tantegelGBC.gif|Town of Tantegel Trivia *One reason the town may have been given a different name in the NES version, is because the localizers may have thought that it would be odd to call it the same name as its castle, as it is entirely separate from the castle on the world map. However, in Dragon Quest II and III, Tantegel is composed of both combined locations. *Tantegel is named after the real life village Tintagel and the nearby Tintagel Castle. They are associated with the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and have become one of the most visited places in Britain. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game towns and cities Category:Dragon Quest II towns and cities Category:Dragon Quest III towns and cities Category:Dragon Quest XI Echo Chamber locations Category:Dragon Quest Builders locations